Dumbledore
by Ankou
Summary: One shot. Mais quel est véritablement le dessein de Dumbledore ? ... Et si Harry s'était fait duper pendant toutes ces années ?
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous !**

Petit mot avant de commencer : ceci est une nouvelle mise en page de ma fic. Je l'ai condensée pour en faire un one shot. Voila !

**Dédiée au Morue Gang et à Léo, et aux membres du site de VDF !**

**Disclaimer : **Comment ça rien n'est à moi ?

**Paring : **One shot sur Dumbledore. Ni sang, ni sexe, ni langage trop cru...

**DUMBLEDORE**

**Ou**

**Comment l'unique homme dont Voldemort a jamais eu peur a trompé le monde**

**PROLOGUE**

Vous savez, dans les livres de Johanne Kathleen Rowling, dans la plupars des fanfictions, et aussi dans l'esprit des lecteurs, Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, le Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, l'unique sorcier dont Voldemort ait jamais eu peur, oui, cet homme-là ! est souvent -trop souvent- assimilé au bien, au protecteur. C'est vrai qu'il a son côté Gandalf, avec son air de toujours avoir un truc important à faire que les mortels ne peuvent pas comprendre...

Et si cet homme, ce sorcier, ce mage ; décrit comme le tuteur, le mentor, le conseiller ; celui qui remet les hommes dans le droit chemin, cet hommeà qui on donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession, lui qui donne toujours une seconde chance, même à ceux qui ne la méritent pourtant pas...

Et si cet homme n'était pas celui qu'il semble être ?

Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que Dumbledore n'est pas quelqu'un de bien ?

On dit que Lord Voldemort est -indéniablement- le « méchant ». Et Harry Potter, lui, représente le « gentil » . Il est vrai qu'on serait tenté de le croire... Ce serait si facile. Le Bien contre le Mal. Un si joli conte...

Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses...

Ce fut le cas.

Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que Voldemort n'est pas l'assassin, mais une victime, que s'il a tué, ce fut par la volonté d'un autre, même sans le savoir ?

Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que tous ces sorciers, bons comme mauvais, n'ont étés que des pions dans l'échiquier géant de cet homme ?

Au fond de moi, je pense que non. Vous ne me croiriez pas. Vous ne voudriez pas me croire.

Et bien vous devriez.

Car c'est la vérité.

ATTENTION LECTEUR . En tournant la page, tu vas pénétrer dans le récit des actes d'un homme que tu as certainement considéré depuis toujours comme le chef des bons et gentils. Si tu as l'intime conviction que tout ceci va ébranler ton imagination de fan, il est encore temps de reculer... Il n'est pas encore trop tard...

Si tu as le courage de poursuivre , je te souhaite... une bonne lecture !

**Ankou**


	2. L'histoire

**LA MISSION**

Il faisait chaud ce soir-là. Trop chaud pour partir combattre, et pourtant...

Harry déambulait dans les rues de Londres, vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir de dragon noir, d'une chemise noire, et le tout enveloppé d'une cape de nuit de la même couleur. Quiconque passant par là n'aurait pas réussi à le distinguer dans la nuit sans lune. Et Harry attendait.

Dumbledore l'avait prévenu qu'un Mangemort passerait sous peu, et se rendrait par Portoloin à son Maître. Il ne se demandait pas comment le veil homme aurait pu le savoir. Et pourtant, il aurait bien dû. Dumbledore savait toujours des choses que les autres ignorent, et Harry l'avait soupçonné d'avoir recours à un Retourneur de temps, mais sa profonde loyauté envers le vieux sorcier avait peu à peu brisé les hypothèses qu'il trouvait à ce genre de question qu'il se posait à lui-même.

Surtout celle-ci : Dumbledore est-il omniscient ?

Il pensait que non. Pourtant, il n'avait plus d'espions au sein des Mangemorts depuis la mort de Severus Rogue. Et s'il en avait eu un nouveau, Harry l'aurait su. Il était le meneur de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis sa septième année, sa logique et son courage faisait de lui un fin stratège qui menait à bien toutes ses missions.

Et il DEVAIT réussir celle-ci. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas la rater.

A vingt ans, Harry était devenu l'un des plus puissants sorciers d'Angleterre. On racontait que ses pouvoirs dépassaient ceux de Dumbledore, mais Harry ne le croyait pas. Et pourtant, il avait tort. Sa puissance dépassait même celle de son ennemi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qui faisait de lui une cible de choix pour Dumbledore, et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Soudain, quelqu'un apparut à quelque mètres de lui. Il se demanda si c'était son Mangemort. Utilisant ses pouvoirs presques surhumains, il renforça sa vision : c'était bien l'homme qu'il attendait. Se rendant invisible d'un geste de la main, il entreprit de suivre l'homme portant la Marque Sombre.

L'homme le conduit dans une ruelle plongée dans le noir, fouilla dans une poubelle et en sortit une vieille ampoule grillée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et murmura « Plus que quelques minutes. », d'un ton satisfait. D'un geste, Harry foudroya le Mangemort, qui tomba à la renverse, inconscient. Il prit le Portoloin et attendit. Soudain, il ressentit une puissante secousse au niveau de son nombril, signe que le Portoloin était en train de le conduire à destination. Il était toujours invisible.

Il apparut au beau milieu d'une imposante pièce éclairée par de rares chandelles accrochées aux murs. Un grand feu ronflait également dans une immense cheminée de marbre vert. Il s'éclipsa rapidement dans l'ombre, et entendit une puissante voix grogner :

- Cet imbécile n'est même pas capable d'être à l'heure !

Harry était incapable de discerner la personne qui parlait, une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas Voldemort, sinon sa cicatrice l'aurait prévenu. Depuis qu'il avait décuplé ses pouvoirs en découvrant la Magie Elémentaire, il avait apprit à canaliser les forces qui le torturaient à travers le mince éclair. Maintenant, elles se présentaient sous un appel, un choc psychique, comme une décharge éléctrique.

Il plissa ses yeux verts dépourvus de leur myopie grâce à un sort élémentaire et inspecta la pièce. Grande, sombre, avec pour tout meublier une table basse, un bar et quelques fauteuils. Une grande porte s'ouvrait vers un couloir à gauche, un éscalier en colimaçon se trouvait dans l'angle, masqué par le contrase entre la nuit et la puissante lueur émanant de la cheminée. Et au fond à droite, une petite porte, cachée dans l'ombre, dissimulée derrière une tapisserie rouge représentant un Dragon des Glaces monté par un homme en noir. Et aussi - il venait seulement de la remarquer - une petite ouverture, d'à peine un mètre de haut. Peutêtre un passage secret...

- Rixie, amène à boire. Nous avons un invité, dit un Mangemort.

Harry sentit son sang se glacer et s'immoblisa, toujours invisible. Il vit la petite porte s'ouvrir et un elfe de maison arriver avec un plateau où se trouvait une vieille bouteille et quatre verres.

« Un mystère de moins », se dit-il .

L'elfe de Maison s'avança, posa le plateau sur la table et déboucha la bouteille de liquide pourpre avant de repartir. Le Mangemort murmura quelque chose à l'homme qui se trouvait à côté de lui, un homme d'âge incertain, peutêtre trente ans, peutêtre plus, vêtu d'une robe noire bordée de rouge.

- En tout cas, répondit celui-ci, le Maître sait bien dresser ses esclaves. Ils se font presque oublier ici .

- Il a un dresseur, Stephen McLagn. Le meilleur. Les Elfes sont entraînés à lui obéir.

- C'est tellement con un elfe ! s'exclaffa le Mangemort.

- Ah ! Voilà Lucius, s'exclama une voix féminine, froide et amusée. Harry reconnut la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il étouffa aussi un soupir de soulagement. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru que ces hommes avaient senti sa présence, et que ce verre lui était déstiné. Il vit Malefoy père dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses cheveux blonds noués en arrière, vêtu de noir, le corps enveloppé dans une cape de nuit noire décorée de la Marque Sombre en rouge sang dans le dos, signe de sa hiérarchie très élevée auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il s'avança et s'assit dans un des fauteuils. Un des deux hommes, celui dont Harry ne voyait que le dos, servit un verre au nouvel arrivant.

- Merci Derek, dit Lucius, portant le verre à ses lèvres. Du Tokay ? dit-il d'un ton connaisseur. Du 1987 si je ne m'abuse. Très bonne année. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en restait encore. Ah, les anciens avaient raison de dire que seul le temps -et non la magie- peut produire un vin aussi excellent.

- Mais celui-ci est trop puissant, ajouta le dénommé Derek. Belle qualité chez un homme, pas pour un vin.

- C'est vrai. Il lui manque le moelleux et la douceur qui ne vient qu'avec l'âge, renchérit Lucius Malefoy.

- On ne vas pas parler vin toute la soirée, coupa Bellatrix. On va profiter des quelques heures qu'il nous reste avant le Grand Coup.

- John Barker n'était pas sensé nous rejoindre ? demanda Malfoy.

- Il n'est pas là. Le Portoloin est arrivé sans lui il y a cinq minutes.

- C'est vraiment un imbécile ! s'exclama-t-il. Enfin, il est toujours plus intéressant que Crabbe ou Goyle.

- Plus con qu'euxça n'existe pas, dit Derek.

- Si, il y a les elfes !

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Harry écouta leur conversation quelques minutes durant, mais elle n'aborda pas le sujet qui les tracassait tousà savoir le fameux Grand Coup. La conversation dévia sur les derniers sorts de tortures inventés par Lucius, les femmes, le Quidditch et la dernière attaque contre un village de Moldus. Harry préféra s'éclipser, sentant que rien d'interessant ne serait dit dans la soirée. Il lévita silencieusement, avançant dans les airs par magie, et traversa le grand couloir. Il compta sept portes à droite et quatre à gauche. Au fond s'ouvrait une grande pièce bien éclairée.

La pièce était spacieuse, et Harry aurait pu se croire être dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Des tableaux et des tapisseries somptueuses étaient accrochées aux murséclairée par une multitude de chandelles et trois grosses cheminées. La salle grouillait de Mangemorts de toutes sortes, du plus petit assassin à l'espion le plus discret, en passant par des visages que Harry connaissait ; certains membres du Ministère qui leur avaient faussés compagnie et des Mangemorts contre lesquels il avait déjà eu l'occasion de se battre. Des elfes de maison couraient dans tous les sens, pour satisfaire les désirs des hommes présents. Harry nota qu'il n'y avait aucune femme. Il s'éleva à deux mètres pour éviter de se faire repérer en touchant un Mangemort. De plus, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de les toucher, ni même de les frôler par accident.

Au bout de la pièce s'ouvrait une porte descendant dans des cachots où les Mangemorts pouvaient satisfaire leurs appétits meurtriers, et une autre montant dans des chambre où, semblait-il, il pouvaient en satisfaire d'autres plus délicieux, mais tout aussi immondes. Près de cette porte, il entendit deux hommes vanter les mérites de tellre ou telle prostituée, et Harry s'éloigna et descendit dans les cachots.

Il venait d'avoir une idée : si il voulait réussir sa mission, il devait se débarasser de tout ces Mangemorts. Il arriva devant un couloir comprenant une multitudes de cellules, gardé par un jeune Mangemort d'une vingtaines d'années. Arrivant à un carrefour, il prit la voie de droite : elle sentait moins la mort. S'il y avait des prisonniers, ils seraient par là.

Au bout du corridor s'ouvrait un cachot plus grand que les autres, remplis de Moldus. Il y en avait une bonne quarantaine. Certains dormaient. D'autre pleuraient. Tous étaient là et attendaient qu'un Mangemort vienne les chercher pour les torturer, et ainsi en finir avec la vie. Il y vit des hommes d'âge mûr, des petits garçons, et des jeunes filles destinées à assouvir les pulsions bestiales de ces hommes qui se qualifient d'êtres humains. Dissolvant son voile d'invisibilité, il ouvrit la porte . Il aurait pensé qu'elle serait magiquement fermée mais non : un simple Alohomora avait suffi. Parlant calmement mais d'une voix forte, il les exhorta à partir. Ils serviraient à semer la confusion.

Puis il redevint invisible, prit la fuite, et se retrouva à nouveau dans la salle où Lucius, Bellatrix et Derek bavardaient. Il monta l'escalier en colimaçon, et se retrouva à nouveau dans un dédale de couloirs. Il renforça sa vision pour voir au travers des portes, et ce qu'il vit l'écoeura : ce n'était que des chambres ! Dans la première, un homme était en train de torturer - au sens propre- une femme nue liée au mur. C'était répugnant, et Harry dut détourner le regard. La deuxième et celles qui suivirent étaient désertes et plongées dans le noir. Deux chambres plus loin, une petite porte en fer attira son attention, contrastant incroyablement avec les autres, qui étaient en chêne sculpté. Il rentra, passant au travers de la porte par un sortilège elfique simple qu'il avait appris par lui-même en septième année. Il avait même été jusqu'à demander à Peeves de lui apprendre à se dématérialiser, pour avoir la consistance d'un fantôme et la solidité d'un homme.

La pièce était remplie d'objets de torture. Cà et là, des tables de torture, des chaînes, des grandes pointes servant à percer la peau , et d'autres instruments qui l'auraient effrayé s'il avait été plus émotif : des tables hérissées de pointes, avec des trous pour laisser passer les bras, des pinces et autres écarteleurs. Il sortit. Bien que la salle ne servait que pour le rangement, il sentit une odeur de mort et de pourriture remonter jusqu'à ses narines. Il décida de retourner inspecter les chambres. Toutes étaient désertes.

Le spectacle qu'offrit la chambre suivante l'horrifia : une jeune fille -qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de seize ansétait liée nue à une table de torture, les jambes et les bras coincés dessous le plateau en passant par des sortes de trous, ne laissant dépasser que le tête, le bassin et la poitrine. Un homme était à côté, en train de retirer sa ceinture. Harry ne put résister à intervenir. Il rentra dans la pièce et tua l'homme d'un puissant sortilège Maori. Le corps se désintégra avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Supprimant son voile d'invisibilité, il libéra la jeune fille et lui mit sa cape sur les épaules en tournant le dos. Elle chercha à le remercier, mais sa gorge n'émit qu'un son guttural, comme si elle avait trop crié lorsqu'elle avait été capturée.

- Est... ce que vous... êtes vevenus ppour nous ... libébérer ? bégaya-t-elle.

- Oui, lui répondit Harry. Je vais débarasser le château de tous ces gens, et ensuite, vous serez tous libres. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bbien. Il n'a ppas eu le t...temps de de me ffaire m... mal, répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Sales mangemorts immondes ! cracha Harry. Comment t'appelles-tu ? Quel âge as-tu ?

- Bbriana. Je...j'ai bientôt dix-neuf ans.

Harry était surpris, mais il ne le montra pas. Il lui aurait donné trois ans de moins, mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Ils m'ont ... cappturé il y a de...deux jours. Ttrois, ppeutêtre. Ou qqatre. Je... je ne sais pplus. Je suis réstée dans un ca...cachot. Ils ont déjà emmené mes pparents... Je ppense qu'ils sont... morts.

Son corps fut parcouru d'un violent spasme et elle se mit à sanglotter.

- Calme-toi. Reste ici un moment. Je vais jeter un sort sur cette chambre , et ils ne pourront pas entrer. Je reviendrais te chercher.

- Un... un sort ? Vous êtes aussi un... un sorcier ? dit-elle d'un ton angoissé en reculant d'un pas.

- Oui, mais pas un comme eux. Fais-moi confiance, je reviendrai. Si je ne reviens pas, c'est que je suis mort, murmura-t-il, la mine sombre.

- Nne me laissez... ppas ! S'il vous pplaît ! le supplia-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas. Mais je te promets de revenir. Mais surtout, ne crie pas. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de ta présence. Si tu as des vêtements ici, met-les, mais garde la cape. S'ils pensent que tu es une sorcière, il y aura moins de complications. Je vais également te rendre invisible, pour plus de précautions.

Il sortit sa baguette, et, de l'extrêmité de l'objet en houx, traça une rune en l'air, qu'il envoya frapper la jeune femme. Elle devint alors invisible, sauf pour lui, car il était le Lanceur. Lui prenant la main, il la conduisit dans une autre chambre, jeta un maléfice de Bloquage sur la pièce, se couvrit d'un voile d'invisibilité et sortit, en lui promettant de revenir.

Entre-temps, l'évasion des Moldus avait eu l'effet qu'avait escompté Harry : les Mangemorts couraient partout, fouillant chaque pièce, cherchant en vain le coupable. Celui-ci flottait à nouveau à deux mètres au-dessus du sol, et cherchait, lui, leur maître à tous.

Lord Voldemort ...

Cette fois-ci, Lucius, Bellatrix et les autres n'étaient plus dans la pièce. Sans doute étaient-ils partis comme les autres à la chasse au Harry... Celui-ci prit la petite porte masquée par la tapisserie, dans l'espoir de trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il le trouva enfin, son ennemi de toujours. La petite porte secrète menait, comme la plupars des autresà un imposant couloir bordé de pièces. Renforçant encore une fois sa vision pour voir au travers des portes, il tuait silencieusement chaque Mangemort qu'il voyait, ne laissant aucunes traces de lui, les corps se désintégrant avant même de toucher le sol.

Ce manoir était un vrai dédale : il manqua de se perdre plusieurs fois, et rien ne ressemblait plus à un couloir qu'à un autre couloir. Finalement, il se dit qu'il était sur la bonne route : le nombre de Mangemorts gradés augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de leur maître, mais diminuait royalement après son passage. Son sortilège était si rapide qu'aucun Mangemort n'avait le temps de donner l'alerte : ils étaient morts avant d'avoir pu crier. Il arriva enfin devant le Seigneur Sombre. Lord Voldemort était installé devant un fauteuil de cèdre somptueusement taillé et recouvert de coussins en velours vert.

Il se leva avant même qu'Harry eut passé le pas de la porte. Celui-ci comprenait pourquoi tous ces hommes le craignaient. Il avait plus de soixante-dix ans, et pourtant, même son oncle Vernon avait l'air plus vieux que lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était grand et imposant, majestueux presque, et sa maigreur renforçait encore davantage sa taille surnaturelle, son regard rouge glaçant le sang. Il était vêtu d'une tenue noire, le corps enveloppé dans une longue cape noire brodée de la Marque des Ténèbres, brillant d'un vert sombre .

- Je perds patience, Potter, dit-il. Montre-toi avant qu'elle n'atteigne ses limites. J'ai senti ta signature.

La voux était froide et menaçante, avec une pointe de surprise. Nul doute, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'était pas préparé à la venue de son jeune ennemi.

- Dans ce cas, il t'en aura fallu du temps, s'exclama celui-ci, supprimant son voile d'invisibilité. Voici plus d'une heure que je me promènes dans ton manoir !

Si Voldemort était énervé, il le le montra pas.

- Ainsi c'est toi qui a semé tout ce désordre... Je m'en doutais.

- Evidemment, répondit Harry. Qui d'autre, sinon ?

- Mais frapper dans le dos et en étant invisible, ce n'est pas tellement le point fort d'un Gryffondor. Mais avoir le courage de venir... Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu veux un duel ? Je peux aussi appeler mes Mangemorts, et ta visite ne serait plus qu'un souvenir, toi également.

- Personne ne viendra. Cette pièce est sous enchantement. Mais un duel me conviendrait bien. Ainsi qu'une tasse de thé, si cela ne t'ennuies pas.

- Tu es fatigué de la vie ?

- Pas plus que toi.

- Bien Potter. Si tu es là, ce n'est pas pour un duel. Je ne pense pas non plus que tu sois venu me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Pourquoi est-tu là ?

Harry était surpris du ton que prenait la conversation. Il serra les poings dans ses poches, refoulant la colère qui irradiait ses sens. Dumbledore le lui avait dit : il devrait rester calme. Il devrait également répondre aux provocations du Mage Noir. S'il faisait comme le vieux sorcier le lui avait demandé, Voldemort ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'il courait à sa perte.

- Pourquoi je suis là ? Je m'ennuyais, simplement.

- Je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit cette raison.

Le sorcier sortit sa baguette.

- Très bien : qu'est-ce que ce fameux Grand Coup ?

- Une idée de Lucius : faire flamber Gringotts, ensuite le Ministère, puis Poudlard. Et après... Le champ libre pour imposer ma domination. D'autres questions ?

- Non, juste une information pour toi : je viens de la part de Dumbledore pour te tuer .

- Toujours accroché aux basques de ce vieux fou ? Je pensais que depuis le temps, tu aurais compris son dessein, Potter. Un duel, alors ?

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier, et la conversation tira à sa fin. Harry et Voldemort se saluèrent, puis reculèrent de trois pas. Et les hostilités commencèrent.

Voldemort lança un Doloris sur Harry, qui l'évita adroitement. Celui-ci répliqua par un maléfice d'Entrave, mais le mage noir fit un bond de coté et le trait de lumière bleue frappa violemment le mur du manoir. Les sortilèges et maléfices fusèrent de tous côtés, mais jusqu'ici, chacun avait réussi à les éviter. Le combat se fit de plus en plus intense, et au bout de quelques minutes, la tension avait atteint son paroxysme. Le Mage Noir lança à nouveau le sortilège Doloris sur Harry, qui l'absorba comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple rayon de lumière. Puis, poussé par l'impatience, Voldemort utilisa son arme ultime, et Harry ne put éviter ni contrer le puissant sortilège de mort. L'écho de sa voix retentit dans la salle aux murs de pierre, l'incantation, Avada Kedavra, sonnait dans l'air comme une malédiction.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'agenouilla près de Harryétendu sur le sol. Voldemort souleva de sa baguette une mèche de cheveux d'un noir de jais et toucha du doigt la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui se trouvait sur le front du jeune sorcier.

Soudainement, une main fulgura comme un éclair et attrapa le poignet de Voldemort. De son autre main, Harry prit la baguette du mage noir, qu'il cassa en deux et lança au loin. D'une agilité qui venait de sa pratique du Quidditch et de son Animagus, il se redressa et pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Mais celui-ci avait une autre baguette dans sa main .

- Tu crois sans doute qu'une seule baguette me suffit, Potter ! Mais faire le mort est une chose qui est contre les règles du duel.

- Les respectes-tu, les règles du duel ?

- Non, bien sûr, mais moi, je suis un Serpentard, c'est donc dans ma nature de tricher et de violer les lois.

Harry répliqua par un sort que Voldemort ne pouvait pas être en mesure de contrer : ce n'était pas un sortilège sorcier, c'était une feinte de combat Patryne. Il tendit sa main vers son puissant adversaire et se mit à léviter. Il traça ensuite un entrelac de sigles elfiques et celtes qu'il envoya vers le mage noir. Un éclair fulgura de la construction runique et frappa le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui tomba à terre.

Mort avant d'avoir touché le sol.

**LA TRAHISON**

- Ca y est. Tout est fini, murmura sombrement Harry, face au corps sans vie du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il se rappela cette étrange nuit. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite ! L'arrivée au manoir, la libération des Moldus, son duel... Les paroles de Voldemort résonnaient encore dans son crâne.

Enfin, maintenant tout cela était fini... ce mal était éradiqué. Il ne pourra plus réapparaitre ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres a quitté ce monde désormais...

Un chant magnifique et réconfortant le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Fumseck venait à sa rencontre, un message accroché à la serre. Harry s'en saisit et le lut aussitôt.

_Harry,_

_  
Si tu as en cet instant ce message entre tes mains, c'est que tu as survecu au combat final, et que Voldemort n'est plus de ce monde. _

_Tu es l'un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde, mais méfie toi ; d'autres forces sont en œuvres pour t'éliminer. Tu dois te débarasser mar tous les moyens possibles des Mangemorts. Nombre d'entre eux ne rêvaient que de reprendre le flambeau de leur maître, et nombre d'entre eux ont le pouvoir nécessaire. Tu es toujours dans son manoir, la tâche devrait t'être facile, je n'en doutes pas. Quand tout ceci sera définitivement fini, Fumseck t'apportera une autre lettre. _

_Nous fêterons ta victoire à ton retour._

_  
Albus Dumbledore_

Harry se recouvrit d'un nouveau voile d'invisibilité et retourna dans le manoir. Il aurait bien voulu combattre chaque Mangemort en duel, mais il préféra le faire d'une manière plus rapide. Sortant un poison de la poche de sa robe, il l'ensorcela afin qu'il n'affecte uniquement que les Mangemorts. Puis, il le répandit dans chaque pièce qu'il traversa. Le manoir s'emplit alors d'une odeur de mort, une odeur de ténèbres. Les Mangemorts tombèrent les uns après les autres, et Harry n'eut qu'à s'occuper des corps par magie.

Une heure plus tard, il avait réuni plus de deux cents corps dans une salle. Il leur jeta un sort protégeant de la décomposition, et se prépara à partir, quand il vit la jeune fille dont il avait sauvé la vie descendre les escaliers.

La jeune fille courut jusqu'à lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Il ne comprit pas comment elle avait bien pu le voir. Il lui tapota gauchement le dos, peu habitué à manifester ce genre de réconfort aux filles depuis la mort d'Hermione, tuée lors d'un raid Mangemort contre l'école. Et il y avait eu Cho... et Ginny. Toutes trois n'étaient plus, maintenant. Harry sentit une larme perler sur sa joue, que Briana essuya d'un revers de la main.

- Je tte remercie... dd'avoir fait... tout ça, bégaya-t-elle. Tu auras vvengé bbeaucoup dde monde.

- Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois, murmura-t-il, presque pour lui-même.

- Elle ét... était bbelle ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry maudit cette faculté qu'avaient les femmes de lire dans leur pensées de cette manière.

- Ces hommes ont tué beaucoup de mes amis, répondit-il simplement. Et la personne que je considérais comme ma propre sœur.

L'arrivée de Fumseck coupa court leur conversation. Il portait une grande enveloppe blanche et or portant les sceaux de Dumbledore et de Merlin. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, attrappa la lettre et la lut :

_Harry,_

_Ta tâche ici-bas est accomplie. Tu vas mourir maintenant, merci de m'avoir aveuglément servi jusqu'au bout._

_Albus Dumbledore, fils de Myrddin._

A peine avait-il fini de lire ces mots qu'il ressentit une immense douleur l'envahir. Il tomba à genoux, hurlant à tout rompre, sa cicatrice était sur le point de fendre son crâne en deux. Son corps n'était que souffrance... son esprit se dissipait... son âme s'éloignait de son corps... sa vie le quittait... et soudain il comprit !

''_d'autres forces sont en œuvres pour t'éliminer.''_ , avait-il écrit dans sa lettre. Il l'avais mis en garde. Mais Harry aurait-il pu deviner qu'il fallait qu'il se mette en garde... de lui ? De Dumbledore ? De cet homme en lequel il avait placé sa confiance durant toutes ces années ? De cet homme qu'il considérait comme son propre grand père ?

Toutes ses pensées se mélangèrent ... des fragements d'histoire lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il se souvint de sa première bataille avec Voldemort, où il avait réussi à l'empêcher de s'emparer de la pierre pilosophale et il l'avait ensuite remise a Dumbledore afin que celui-ci la détruise à jamais... Il se souvint de... Mais son corps s'effondra malgré lui...

La mort venait...

Elle était proche...

Il la sentait rôder autour de lui...

S'approchant de lui, pas à pas...

De plus en plus près de son corps...

Il pouvait presque entendre le cliquetis des os... ou était-ce son imagination ?

- Non je ne veut pas mourir maintenant ! Pas alors que je commence à comprendre... pas maintenant... Je ne veux pas mourir !

Il entendait la jeune Moldue lui parler, il sentait qu'elle le secouait. Mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Plus rien.

Dumbledore s'était servi de lui. Il allait mourir, trahi par l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé, toujours estimé, toujours fait confiance. Il avait agi en parfait Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Pas osé réfléchir. Et pourtant, jamais il n'aurait pu s'en douter.

Il se souvint de Voldemort prononçant ces terribles paroles :

_« Toujours accroché aux basques de ce vieux fou ? Je pensais que depuis le temps, tu aurais compris son dessein, Potter. »_

Les derniers mots de Voldemort étaient maintenant si clair dans son esprit... Dumbledore s'est servi de lui, impunément, sans remords, sans sommation.

_« Je pensais que depuis le temps, tu aurais compris son dessein, Potter. »_

Il n'a toujours été qu'un simple pion. Il s'en rendait compte, enfin ! Oui, mais trop tard ! Beaucoup trop tard. Dumbledore possède la pierre philosophale, il ne l'a jamais détruite c'est certain ... C'est elle qui doit lui assurer sa survie depuis tant de générations. Fils de Myrddin... Myrddin, c'est Merlin... Tout s'explique maintenant. Pour régner en maître sur les sorciers, il élimine les plus fort. Il a éliminé Grindenwald, ensuite il s'est servi de Voldemort pour éliminer le puissant James Potter, puis il l'a conduit à la destruction en le poussant à attaquer une âme pure. Lui, Harry Potter. Le même Harry Potter qui le détruirait définitivement des années plus tard. Le bon et le mauvais, les deux puissant, disparaissant tous deux, lui laissant le champ libre.

_« Je pensais que depuis le temps, tu aurais compris son dessein, Potter. »_

Cette phrase, la voix gutturale et moqueuse de Voldemort résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête douloureuse. Encore et encore, jusqu'à envahir les confins son esprit tourmenté.

« Je ne suis qu'un pion... »

La vie est un jeu... un jeu dont Dumbledore possède les dés... un jeu dont Dumbledore prend de l'avance sur son adversaire, coup après coup, utilisant ses propres règles... un jeu qu'il va forcément gagner... Un jeu où de la partie en cours dépendait tout.

_« Je pensais que depuis le temps, tu aurais compris son dessein, Potter. »_

Oui, mais Voldemort lui-même n'avait pas compris _son_ dessein. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était, lui aussi, un pion. Un simple pion. Le roi, peutêtre, qu'il suffisait de prendre pour gagner la partie, mais un pion malgré tout. Et luiétait-il le fou ? Celui qui ne s'était douté de rien ? Le plus facile à éliminer, mais le pion qu'il devrait conserver et protéger jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au moment où il ferait échec et mat. Et où il perdrait malgré tout la partie.

Mais Dumbledore, n'était-il pas le roi, lui aussi ? Un pion dans son propre jeu ? Etait-ce alors pour cela qu'il n'avait pu tuer Voldemort, car un roi ne peut en prendre un autre ? C'est peutêtre pour cela aussi qu'il ne combat jamais. Le Roi n'attaque jamais, ce sont les autres pièces qui remportent la partie, tout comme Dumbledore s'était servi de tous ces hommes pour rester le champion en titre. Et tout comme Voldemort envoyait ses sbires au combat. La seule fois où il avait agi, l'adversaire avait fait échec. Mais il s'était repris à temps, et la partie avait continué.

Il se rappela la partie d'échecs géants de Mc Gonagall alors qu'il était en première année. Il avait été le fou... le fou, oui... et Ron et Sirius les cavaliers. Ils avaient été tous les deux pris... par la dame, pris par Bellatrix Lestrange. Et lui... lui avait pris le roi... Voldemort.

Puis, alors que son esprit continuait à vagabonder, suivant les trajets des pièces d'échecs comme un film au ralenti, il se sentit revenir. Ses pouvoirs atténuaient sa souffrance... Le décor autour de lui, qui, quelques secondes auparavantétait d'un blanc laiteux, comme s'il marchait dans le brouillard, se redessinait nettement devant lui. Il voyait le contour de la jeune fille, puis les couleurs, et enfin percevait les sons... La jeune Moldue se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa.

Le pouvoir de l'amour. La Magie Pure. Plus puissante qu'aucune autre.

Il se releva brusquement, manquant de la renverser.

- Je ... bredouilla-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, la coupa-t-il. Attends-moi ici. J'ai un vieillard à buter.

La jeune fille recula sous l'assaut de l'aura de haine qui émanait du jeune sorcier. De la colère à l'état pur. Le mélange de dégoût, de colère et puissance se combina en un paroxysme de fureur qui irradia ses sens. Il transplana, laissant Briana à terre dans une pièce remplie de morts.

**LA VENGEANCE**

Harry apparut dans le bureau de son Directeur à Poudlard. Le vieil homme était assis, dos à Harry. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Harry s'avança et lui tapa sur l'épaule. Albus Dumbledore fit volte-face et Harry put lire la peur dans ses yeux.

- Surpris de me revoir ? railla le jeune sorcier. Eh oui, voyez-vous, j'ai réussi l'impossible. Même votre barrière anti-transplanage est impuissante face à moi.

- Ainsi tu as survecu, fit remarquer le vieil homme.

- Il semblerait.

- Et tu es venu pour quoi ? Pour me tuer ?

- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, je pense.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa devant lui d'un geste menaçant.

- J'ai compris votre dessein. Quel âge avez-vous, Mr Le Directeur ? murmura Harry. Quelques siècles ?

Les yeux bleus du vieux sorcier ne pétillaient plus de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Harry savait depuis toujours que Dumbledore était la seule personne qui ait jamais réussi à faire peur à Voldemort. Même Harry ne l'effrayait pas. Il voyait en lui un adversaire, pas un ennemi. Et pourtant, seul Harry avait été capable de le tuer. Dumbledore se leva, sa baguette à la main, et Harry fut frappé de voir à quel point il était grand - ou plutôt lui petit .

- Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? hurla Harry. Vous aviez ma confiance, et vous n'avez fait qu'en profiter ! Durant toutes ces années, vous avez profité de moi, et de mon pouvoir ! Ce n'est pas Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est VOUS !

Albus Dumbledore garda le silence et leva sa baguette.

- NON ! cria Harry. Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'un assassin, pire encore, vous vous êtes servi des autres pour tuer, pour faire le sale travail. Vous êtes abject ! Vous êtes PITOYABLE !

- C'est bon, tu as fini ?

Une expression de colère passa sur le visage du jeune homme. Un voile de puissance, de pouvoir et de haine troubla la vue du vieux sorcier.

- Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de me battre en duel contre toi, Potter. Cesse de m'importuner.

- Tu as peur ? Puisse ta baguette s'enflammer et tes victimes venir te hanter jusque dans les flammes de l'enfer ! Bats-toi, comme un homme !

Le vieux sorcier se leva d'un bond. Potter le défiait en duel, il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Il avait survécu, mais tout n'était peutêtre pas perdu. Ce combat pouvait lui donner la puissance, car le pouvoir de ce jeune homme si gênant coulerait en lui s'il le tuait. Et ce jeune sorcier, ce Potter, ne pouvait être un adversaire sérieux pour lui, Albus Dumbledore, qui avait plus de mille ans d'expérience et qui avait été entraîné à toutes les magies et toutes les puissances.

Et Harry s'avança devant son ennemi, avec l'agilité d'un félin, brandissant sa baguette devant lui, menaçant.

Dumbledore décida de sortir le grand jeu. Il jeta sort sur sort, des sorts de magie noire si puissants qu'ils créaient des trous dans les murs, brisait les vitrines et faisaient s'effondrer les escaliers. Harry s'enveloppa d'une sphère de protection, renvoyant les sorts et neutralisant leurs effets. Il répondait avec des sorts mineurs, des sorts qui ne pouvaient pas tuer.

- Tu n'es pas très actif, dit Dumbledore en lui jetant un nouveau sortilège. Je m'attendais à mieux pour quelqu'un qui a tué Lord Voldemort.

Harry ne répondit pas, répliquant par un maléfice Coupe-Gorge, que le vieil homme contra d'un simple mouvement de sa baguette.

- Allez, tu pourrais te défendre mieux que ça, que tu te sois battu dans l'honneur avant de mourir.

- Nous n'avons pas la même conception de l'honneur, coupa Harry.

Une citation d'Hermione lui revint à l'esprit, une phrase d'un général Français (Patton), qu'elle avait prononcé quelques instants avant de mourir : _« L'honneur, ce n'est pas de mourir pour son pays. C'est de faire en sorte que le salaud d'en face meure pour le sien. » _

Harry lui lança un sortilège de stupéfixion, que Dumbledore évita facilement, et répliqua par un sortilège de mort. Harry roula sur le côté pour éviter le rayon de lumière verte. Il se releva et sourit tout en se portant sur sa droite, lançant un simple sort de sommeil.

Le sort frappa le sorcier, mais n'eut aucun effet. Dumbledore sourit ; il venait de montrer un aperçu de sa puissance à son jeune adversaire. Harry hésita : il ne pouvait attendre que le temps ait raison de son adversaire, le vieil homme semblait infatigable. Il ne voulait pas non plus tricher, mais ne pouvait faire autrement. Il continua à se battre à coup de sorts mineurs, en évitant les maléfices lancés par son ennemi. Le vrai combat viendrait en temps et en heure.

Harry en avait assez vu pour une première approximation. C'était un homme habitué à combattre contre des ennemis plus faibles, poisonnant leur esprit par ses paroles, les effrayant, les intimidant, semant le doute à l'intérieur de leur âme. Il n'était pas de ceux-là. Il s'était déjà fait avoir une fois, pour lui avoir fait confiance. Il ne retomberait plus dans le panneau. Dumbledore perçut l'hésitation de son jeune adversaire et tenta de l'exploiter à son avantage.

- Pourquoi retarder l'inévitable ? Tu ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de rester le plus puissant sorcier du monde !

Il lança un nouveau maléfice qui ricocha sur le bouclier magique d'Harry et alla frapper l'étagère qui s'enflamma aussitôt, brûlant les livres. Harry dirigea sa baguette vers la bibliothèque en flamme et protégea magiquement les livres de la combustion, faisant profiter à Dumbledore d'une faille dans sa défense. Un puissant maléfice de douleur le frappa à l'épaule, et il manqua de lâcher sa baguette. Il tomba à genoux, puis se releva.

- Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? lança Dumbledore.

Harry feignit la douleur. Il s'écarta du bureau, grimpant une marche de l'escalier restant, s'appuyant à la rampe Le professeur profita de cet instant de faiblesse et le bombarda de sortilèges visant à le ralentir et à le blesser, mais Harry s'enveloppa à nouveau d'une barrière de protection, faisant ricocher les sorts sur le lanceur. Puis Harry cessa de jouer le jeu. Il fit apparaître une dague en argent à double tranchant et redescendit la marche. En un éclair, il passa sa baguette dans sa main gauche et se jeta sur le vieil homme. Son poignard lui érafla le flanc, et crépita, envoyant une décharge éléctrique dans la main de son adversaire. Mais Harry avait perçu la fatigue de vieux sorcier. Rangeant son couteau dans sa ceinture, il jeta de sa baguette un sortilège de mort grec, et de sa main gauche, il envoya une rune fulgurer sur le vieux sorcier.

Les deux maléfices le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il était à bout de forces, mais le combat n'était pas encore gagné. Bien sûr, il s'affaiblissait, ayant déjà lancé un grand nombre de maléfices très puissants. Et Harry, lui, avait encore le contrôle de son corps et de son pouvoir. Il profita de la faiblesse du vieux sorcier pour lui enfoncer son poignard en plein cœur.

- Traîtrise ! murmura le vieux sorcier. Ce combat... n'est pas loyal... il fallait... juste... magie... crève en enfer... mon âme vivra toujours...

- Vous pouvez toujours parler, vous allez mourir, comme Voldemort, comme mes parents, comme Hermione, Ron et tous les autres. Mais le pire, c'est que maintenant je vais être seul, sans aucun but. Vous avez voulu m'éliminer pour mes pouvoirs, mais moi, je m'en moque de la magie. J'aurais juste voulu une vie normale... Ce qu'à cause de vous je n'ai pu avoir. Jamais pu avoir, et de, dès ma naissance.

Le jeune homme resta un moment à parler à son vieil ennemi mort, sans recevoir de réponses. Maintenant, tout était fini, plus rien ne le retenait dans le monde des sorciers. Il prit quelques livres, la pierre philosophale qu'il avait trouvé dans un petit coffre, dans le but de la détruire, définitivement, et laissa une lettre et un enregistrement à l'attention des Aurors qui risqueraient de venir.

Non, plus rien ne le retenait ici. Il retourna dans le grand manoir de Voldemort où se trouvait toujours la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvé. Elle était assise en tailleurs sur le sol froid de la pièce, sa cape enroulée autour de son corps. Elle était vêtue d'une fine robe bleue qu'elle avait trouvée dans une des chambres, et qui lui allait bien. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry arriver, elle se leva précipitamment et se jeta dans ses bras. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'un chaos de voix se fasse entendre à l'entrée du manoir.

- Ce doivent être les Aurors, murmura Harry.

Il prit sa baguette, la brisa en deux et la posa sur le sol. A l'aide de la magie Elementaire, il transplana, emmenant la jeune moldue avec lui.

**EPILOGUE**

On n'eut plus aucune nouvelles de Harry Potter. Lorsque les Aurors avaient pénétré dans la demeure de Voldemort, la seule chose qui restait du jeune homme était sa baguette magique posée sur le sol, brisée volontairement de ses mains. L'affaire Dumbledore fit scandale pendant presque trois mois, faisant la une de tous les journaux. La dernière personne à avoir vu le jeune homme était un Gobelin de Gringotts, qui affirmait que le jeune sorcier était venu changer toute sa fortune en monnaie Moldue, puis était parti. Les Aurors avaient inspecté son appartemment, et il s'était avéré que le jeune homme avait vidé sa garde-robe, ses livres et toutes les photos qu'il avait de ses amis. Son balai de course était par terre, brisé, comme tout ce qui lui avait appartenu et le rattachaient à la magie.

Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Harry Potter a abandonné la magie, qu'il vit maintenant en Irlande, dans une belle maison, avec une bonne situation et qu'il est heureux. Il s'est marié avec Briana , la jeune Moldue qu'il avait un jour sauvé de la fureur des Mangemorts. Il a maintenant deux enfants, deux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille, qu'il a nommé Léa et Will. Briana est une belle jeune femme, qui travaille dans une grande bibliothèque, comme conservatrice. Harry, lui, ne travaille pas, mais sa fortune est suffisante pour leur permettre de passer toute leur vie dans le bonheur.

La magie ne lui manque pas, il ne l'utilise plus, ou presque. La seule chose qui lui manque est Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais il sait qu'il les retrouvera un jour, là-haut, dans le ciel...

**FIN **

Merci à Ahuri, Aline bonin, Ari (Dark-evil-angel), Asmodée, Celena, Céline, Cristalliz, Cyanure, Cyngathi, Cynore, Dumbledore, Elava la louve, Elbereth, Falyla, Isys, Khellar, Léo (Link9), Lilou, Livalia, Louve argentée, Luna, Lyra Belacqua, Lunenoire, Math, Nuwie, Océane Potter, Plastic Duck,sushi powa et Zorette pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements !

**Gros bisous à ma Léo chérie et à mon gang que j'adore !**

Les personnages, noms et lieux appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, la discussion sur le vin est inspirée du prologue des Portes de la Mort de Weis et Hickman (un livre à lire pour tout les amateurs de Fantasy, il est génial ! ) et le combat contre Voldemort est le même que dans mon autre fic (flemme intense...), bref la seule chose qui m'appartienne est l'intrigue ! J'espère que cette vision de Dumbledore ne vous a pas traumatisé !  
**  
Bisous à tous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !  
**

**Ankou**


End file.
